Dofus:Requests for adminship
This page is for promoting regular users to moderators. Requirements Promotion candidates should match the following guidelines: * Registration on the wiki, so we know who is being promoted. * History on the wiki, so we know how you work with others. * Activity on the wiki, because an inactive mod serves no purpose. * Initiative in performing maintenance tasks as a user, to demonstrate interest in moderator work. * Interest in being a moderator, for obvious reasons. * Support from at least three user accounts in good standing. Decisions Note that this process is not an election. User input is encouraged and listened to, but the final decision rests with the existing moderation team. Commentary I see that we have a lot of anonymous people who are seeking unwarranted Admin privileges. Thus, there is plenty of Interest. Unfortunately, the request for Admin candidates was perhaps too unclear. I would suggest the following as additional clarification: * If you have not registered with an account, nobody knows who you are. If you cannot even commit to the Wiki enough to establish a clear, tracable identity on the Wiki, then you are not a good candidate to become an Admin. * If you have not contributed a significant number of edits over a duration, we haven't seen enough of you to know whether you would make a good Admin. I would guess that something like 100 useful edits would be the absolute minimum history required. I would also guess that something like 2 or 3 months of active editing activity would be the minimum required. * If you do not log into the wiki at least weekly, you won't be able to react when we need you. I would guess that you would need to be active at least every few days (3 times per week) to be helpful, and should probably be active on a daily basis to be a good admin. * If you have never helped to try and clean up graffiti, or never tried to reformat / reorganize a series of messy pages, you probably don't have the experience necessary. Pick a project to complete, something to clean up, and work with us to make the wiki better! Example application Example I've been on this wiki a few months now, doing a lot of work on of pages. Recently, I have tried to make consensus for a new layout of page. I am active on talk pages and always fill in the edit summary. - Example 23:09, 12 May 2006 (UTC) * I support this candidate. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 18:10, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Candidates in need of support New candidates, put your section here. GX I have played dofus for 1 year and a half since beta testings, I started dofus as a new player and know nothing about the game but now that I am experiance enough i want to thank all that helped me when i was a new player. And to do that i want to help others. I go on Dofus forum very often and help ppl with their problems. Now i want to take that a bit ferther and help all that visits this site. Wiki was created to help others and it helped me a lot and im sure it helped others too and i want to be apart of this big help. I want to help other know wat this game is about. But in the other hand i havent fix any of the pages etc and would start to. Hope my entry is accepted EmotionlessBlue I am very active on this wiki because I play Dofus a lot. I'm always looking for help on this, and when something isn't right I like to change it. I have done a few things on this wiki, can't quite remember which ones, there are a lot of pages. It was at least a paragraph of stuff. I would love to be an Admin so that I can make sure that Dofus players are getting the right information so they can get through quests or whatever... Hope I put this in the right spot and all..lol xP --EmotionlessBlue 21:46, 4 June 2006 (UTC) * I do not (yet) support this candidate. So far, there are only 3 edits prior to requesting promotion to Admin. I recommend that promotion be deferred until a longer history is demonstrated. --71.118.221.38 04:09, 5 June 2006 (UTC) * Comment only. For starters, you might want to look into getting a user page, and at least a month of editing under your belt. It should include maintenance tasks, because that's what a moderator's main job is. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 10:06, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Tarquin-Mitzi I have been on this wiki for already a while, helping fixing pages, and updating others. He is a list of . I have done more, but I didn't sign up before that, and I am not interested in giving out my ip. I am busy working on a osamodas guide wich can be found here. I am glad that I can help other players with this wiki, altough some players find it funny to blanc pages. I hope I get some support from you guys/girls . Candidates with support Move candidate sections here after they have received three votes of support. Finished candidacies